1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fluid pressure control system comprising an operational reaction force generating means having a piston which includes a front surface facing a pressure chamber and which is operatively connected to an operating member to reduce a volume of the pressure chamber in response to the operation of the operating member; a hydraulic pressure control valve capable of adjusting and outputting an output pressure from a fluid pressure supply source capable of outputting a constant fluid pressure in accordance with the operation amount of the operating member, and a stroke accumulator connected to the pressure chamber.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Such fluid pressure control systems are conventionally known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos.244956/89, 175361 90, and 299966/90.
In the above conventional systems, when the output pressure from the fluid pressure supply source is normal, a fluid pressure produced in the pressure chamber by the operation of the operating member is accumulated in the stroke accumulator and acts as an operational reaction, and the fluid pressure control valve is operated in accordance with the operation amount of the operating member to adjust the output pressure from the fluid pressure supply source to a fluid pressure corresponding to the operation amount of the operating member in order to deliver the adjusted fluid pressure. If the output pressure from the fluid pressure supply source is abnormally reduced for any reason, the fluid pressure produced in the pressure chamber is delivered. However, when the output pressure from the fluid pressure supply source is abnormally reduced, the fluid pressure produced in the pressure chamber is consumed more than necessary in the stroke accumulator, resulting in a need to largely operate the operating member.